kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marika Motolla
|label2 = Kamen Rider Marika Kamen Rider Den‑O Cerberus Form |complex2 = |-|1= Kamen Rider Marika |-|2= Kamen Rider Den‑O Cerberus Form |cast = Chelsea Kane |seasons = Kamen Rider U.S.A. }} Marika Motolla is the sister of Hongo Motolla and Shiro Motolla. History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. to be added. Family *Hongo Motolla - Brother, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (later Kamen Rider Den-O Pudding Form) *Shiro Motolla - Brother, Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *Frank Morita - Brother, Kamen Rider Kurokage (later Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon Form) Rider Powers Like the Armored Riders and her fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Marika's forms are called . Her Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Marika can activate one of two finishing moves based on her current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Marika can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of her Sonic Arrow. is Marika's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Marika's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.1 t. *'Kicking power': 16 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Marika's default peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 14. While assuming Peach Energy Arms, Marika dons the and her Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to her fellow New Generation Riders, Marika has the weakest punches and kicks, though this is made up for by Minato's own fighting prowess. She does, however, have an advantage over them in terms of jumping height and running speed, making her the swiftest of all the New Generation Riders. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : After Marika locks the Peach Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, she fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a peach-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by multiple arrows being fired in a row. *Unnamed Rider Slash: After Marika activates her Genesis Driver's Squash function, she fuels all the energy from the Peach Energy Lockseed into her body, which is then converted into her Sonic Arrow before she slashes the target. Yoko temporarily lost the ability to transform into Marika when her Genesis Driver was disabled due to Ryoma activating its kill switch. However, after Ryoma died, she took his Genesis Driver to transform again. It is unknown whether or not Marika gained a power boost as Ryoma's Genesis Driver was tweaked to be stronger than the other Genesis Drivers and had more functionalities built into it. Appearances: }} - Den-O = is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Marika's default form. This is because of hrt meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make hrt default form become Cerberus Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Marika rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Cerberus Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. - Cerberus= Cerberus Form }}}} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Marika's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** - Marika Peach Energy Arms' personal weapon Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Ninja Riders Category:Relatives